The enantioselective synthesis of fully saturated nitrogen heterocycles has received a significant amount of attention, owing to the plethora of medicinally relevant natural products and drugs containing this motif. Many of the established approaches focus on formation of the carbon-nitrogen bond and are inherently limited to the asymmetric synthesis of 2-substituted heterocycles. My proposed cyclization/cross-coupling methodology builds fully saturated heterocycles by construction of the C2-C3 bond, an underutilized strategy, and permits the enantioselective synthesis of substituted nitrogen heterocycles (3-substituted and 2,3-disubstituted pyrrolidines and piperidines) from racemic starting materials.